Big Girls Dont Cry
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Isabella Swan una de las escritora mas famosa nos cuenta como fue escribir su libro mas reciente y sobre todas las cosas nos cuenta la oscura historia detrás de ella; la razón por la que unos ojos verdes y voz aterciopelada son su peor tormento.. Soy mala para los Summary B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía si quieres copiarla algún lado **avísame**

* * *

**Big Girls Dont Cry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isabella Swan** lo tenia todo a su corto 16 años los mejores amigos, los sueños por cumplirse, una hermana que amaba y unos padre que adoraba, pero no todo siempre fueron cosas buenas, ahora después de unos años, era una mujer diferente, sentada en un escenario con completos extraño escuchando lo que tiene que decir, diciendo como se inspiro en su historia para su libro, un libro que bateo récords de ventas, Bella no solo hablar de su inspiración si no de como fue que se enamoro de **Edward Cullen**... su pesadilla.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, si volvimos, perdón por estar tanto tiempo ausente muchas cosas en nuestra vida, dimos muchos cambios y vinimos con esta historia que teníamos hace tiempo espero que le guste le hicimos muchooos cambios y ya casi la terminamos de escribir, contara con 15 capítulos espero que de verdad les guste :)


	2. Comenzando mi vida

******Siganos en Twitter Mary_Nessi & Reneesme1510**

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía si quieres copiarla algún lado **avísame**

* * *

**Big Girls Dont Cry.**

**Music:  
****Always Be Together – Little Mix **

**Let It Be - Fifth Harmony**

* * *

**Comenzando mí vida. **

Isabella Swan camino lentamente por el escenario el piso era de un hermoso color marrón, se veía delicado y perfectamente limpio, el sonidos de su tacones golpeando la madera hacia prevenir a las personas que ella se acercaba, le sonrío a mucha gente que era desconocida para ella pero que podía pensar era su fans, venia a verla a ella.

Miro a través de su cabello marrón a la personas cada uno de ellos emocionados por verla _¿Qué era esa emoción que ellos sentía al verla?_ Era lo que siempre se preguntaba, había camisa con su cara y pancartas con mucho **"Te Amamos Bella" "Te Admiramos" "Eres la mejor"** _¿Acaso ella era la mejor? _ Negó con su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la persona que estaba al frente de ella.

Bella era de estatura mediana, cabello largo y de un hermoso color caoba, ojos grandes y muy expresivo con aquel brillo que a ella la caracterizaba, su piel era blanca y su mejillas siempre tenia ese color rosado que nunca se iba, su labios de forma corazón provocativos y siempre siendo mordidos por ella, si Bella era la perfección de una mujer tímida y valiente esperando a un príncipe azul que aunque irónicamente solo pudo tener a la Bestia de aquel príncipe.

Bella camino hasta el sillón blanco con paso nervio miro a la gente el pequeño estudio era algo grande pero lo suficiente para poder ver a las personas desde su lugar, una gran lucecita roja decía _"Al Aire"_ lo cual la ponía cada ves mas nerviosa saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la presentadora cuyo nombre no se acordaba, se sentó en el sillón y luego suspiro y fue cuando vio la razón de que ella estuviera de gira por durante seis meses…

"_Bella estaba mirando a la persona que estaba al frente de ella una mujer de cabello negro con ojos grandes unas pocas pecas en sus nariz la hacia ver temible pero hermosa._

_- ¿Por qué no?-pregunto enojada mientras la miraba, el libro que estaba al frente de ella era la razón por la que aquella discusión se elevara._

_- Aun no estoy lista…-susurro mirándola su puños estaba cerrados._

_- estas lista desde que puedes hablar… vamos Bella se que tu puedes solo será poco tiempo… te lo prometo... Firmas de autógrafos, Fotos y listo…-susurro la morena mirándola, Bella frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Y mis hijos? – pregunto con vera curiosidad- ¿Qué pasara si acepto?_

_- puedes traértelo yo puedo darle clases o se lo puedes dejar a….- pero el grito de Bella se escucho, solo había pasado un mes desde que pidió el divorcio y aun no estaba nada firmado – oh lo puedes dejar en Forks con tus padres…-susurro algo incomoda por la situación._

_-Anthony y Vanessa se viene conmigo pero si Samantha se quiere quedar con su padre no podré traérmela…-susurro y la morena sonrío sabiendo que Bella aceptaba algo que podría relajarla después de tanto problemas.__**"**_

- Damas y Caballeros estamos con nuestra invitada de hoy cerrando su gira promocional…-la voz de la rubia que estaba al frente de Bella la hizo volver de su recuerdo y suspiro acomodándose su cabello- la creadora de este fenómeno uno de los libros mas vendido de este años _"Big Girls Dont Cry"_ con ustedes Isabella Swan.

Los gritos de las fans se escuchaba por todo el estudio y fue cuando Bella vio la mesita al frente había botellitas de agua y un café como le gustaba y su libro estaba allí la portada negra con el vestido azul tirado en el piso, amaba esa imagen ella la había dibujando en uno de su crisis, suspiro mientras miraba a la rubia.

- ¿Cómo estas, Isabella? – pregunto Katy la presentadora de un programa que Bella no se acordaba, Bella se movió incomoda y sonrío de forma adorable, parpadeo mientras intentaba busca la forma de hablar, _¡Joder!_ Siempre le pasaba eso.

-Muy bien Gracias- susurro con voz tímida, pero su inconsciencia como siempre la miraba mal y con voz de sarcasmos _¿Bien? ¡Oh si claro! ¿Si a bien se le dice encontrar a tu casi ex esposo teniendo sexo con otra es estar bien? Entonces nosotras estamos geniales._ Bella negar para retira eso malo pensamientos.

- Bueno comencemos con las preguntas-susurro una emocionada Katy, Bella asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Katy era una rubia con mechas azules las cuales estaba al final del su cabellos específicamente en las puntas, con los ojos mas azules que podía ver, el cual combinaba con su vestido- ¿En que te inspiraste? –susurro mirándola.

Bella se tomo su tiempo la había respondido un millones de veces que ya estaba cansada de ello; Miro al publico Stephenie su manager y la que la metió en todo esto estaba allí dedicándole esa sonrisa que siempre la hacia sentir fuerte.

- me inspire en mi, siempre le decía a mi padre que escribirás mis grandes aventuras por muy malas que esta terminara el pensó que era grandioso, tengo que decir que rayaba las paredes de mi casa cuando era pequeña escribiendo por todos lados _"aquí tuve una gran aventura"_ era muy terca y mi madre gritaba por todo el lugar y yo pensaba que era asombroso…-susurro divertida mientras recordaba eso, la sala se empezó a reír.

Su niñez había sido grandiosa nunca se quejo y nunca se quejaría por tener a los mejores padre del mundo, claro no tenia las mejores muñecas o los mejores vestido, pero tenias los mejores lacitos que su mama y su abuela Marie le hacia.

-¿tus padres, nos puedes contar sobre ellos? – susurro Katy; Bella sonrío con nostalgia dos personas que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, recordar la primera ves que su padre los lleva hasta la playa la push.

"_Bella corría por toda la playa mientras tarareaba una canción, agarro otra concha y corrió para agarra dos mas, volteo y miro a su padres sonrío con dulzura a ver como su madre una mujer rubia de ojos azules y su padre un hombre de ojos y cabello marrones con un bigote gracioso y que cada ves que le daba un beso en la mejilla hacia que riera por las cosquillas, si sus padres era perfecto y los amaba._

_Dejo las conchas en su bolsito mientras seguía tarareando camino hasta la orillas y chillo cuando su piecitos tocaron el agua. _

_-Bella ven aquí…- la pequeña niña con dos coletas y un vestido negro con una cinta de color blanco en su cintura hacia que la escena de esa pequeña corriendo por la arenas se viera hermoso._

_-¡Mami, Papi!-chillo emocionada mientras corrí hacia ellos y cuando los abrazos grito tan fuerte un "Los Amo" que Charlie y Rene la miraron con amor, para un niña de cuatro año era lo mas hermoso que podía tener a su padre juntos._

_- Como nosotros a ti, mariposita…-susurro Charlie besando su frente y Bella abrazo fuerte a Rene, ambos sonrieron viendo como la pequeña Bella sonrío mirándolos con amor."_

Bella volvió al mundo y suspiro pero no la afecto sus padres era los seres magnifico y perfecto para ella a pesar de su muchos defectos y su gran diferencia - en personalidad claro esta -, nunca la obligaron a nada que ella no quisiera y siempre la apoyaba sin importa lo que suceda.

- mi padre es un…- suspiro – un hombre ejemplar, el es un Jefe de Policía reconocido y querido, siempre protegiendo a todo el mundo en Forks donde vive con mi madre Rene, mi madre es maestra de preescolar en el mismo lugar –susurro con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Katy, las manos de Bella estaba frías y se movía para quitar el nerviosismos, Bella miro la cadenita con forma de cisne que tenia desde pequeña.

- whoa… suena interesantes…-murmuró Katy mientras miraba a Bella, esta sonrío - ¿aun con vives con ellos? –susurro curiosa, Bella medio sonrío aunque sus labios formaron una sonrisa de frustración.

-no lamentablemente no la distancia no lo permite…- _la distancia y el lugar donde se encuentra _la mente de Bella termino la frase en su mente, esta se movió incomoda mientras seguía fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Bueno es una pena…-susurro Katy con una sonrisa un poco de tristeza, mira su pequeña fichas de apoyo y sonrío- Cuéntanos, Isabella ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Katy y Bella sonrío.

Bella sonrío, mientras recordaba como a los seis años pensaba que su madre se había comido un balón incluso estuvo muy pendiente de su pelota de la cenicienta.

- si, una se llama Carola soy seis años mayor que ella – susurra con una sonrisa mientras se acuerda de otro tormento que para ella fue especial – y claro Annatasia pero ella es mas como una hija para mi – susurro muy lentamente, su manos iba de un lugar a otro en el pequeño sillón blanco.

-¿Annatasia Rumsfeld? –susurro mirándola con mucha sorpresa, Isabella asintió. Katy la miro algo asombrada nunca en sus 27 años había visto algo como eso.

-tu libro…-susurro mirando la pequeña reseña que tenia en una de su fichas y sonrío- cuenta varias etapas de _Annabella _que pasa por proceso algo traumáticos, ¿Cómo fue que diste con cada proceso? –susurro mirándola Bella suspiro esa pregunta era nueva.

Normalmente siempre le preguntaba _"Cuéntanos_ _de que trata el libro" "¿De que trata?" "o tu historia es magnifica como es que…" _incluso a veces algunas preguntas era mas idiotas o tontas que otra pero que le iba hacer, Bella se removió en su sillón y miro a Katy.

- yo…yo…-miro a Stephenie que estaba hablando por teléfono al parecer se enojo por alguna extraña razón si Stephenie estaba enojada era por que algo iba muy mal. Suspiro mientras esperaba buscar la forma en hablar, Stephenie era una persona importante para Bella era la única que sabia su secreto por mas oscuro que fuera incluso la forma de actuar de Bella dependía de esa mujer, Stephenie termino de hablar por teléfono con unas suspiro de frustración, miro a Bella e hizo movimientos con la manos que nadie entendió…. Solo Bella.

**Si quieres contar la verdad yo te apoyo…. Ellos te apoyan.**

Bella abrió muy grande los ojos y Katy la miro con curiosidad, Bella suspiro su nerviosismos era muy visible para las personas _¿Contar todo? ¿Acaso estaban locos?_ Una historia que tienes cosas oscuras…

- es una larga historia….-susurro Bella mirando a Stephenie quien le dedico una sonrisa de valentía.

El ruido de las fans los gritos de ella hacia que los nervios de Bella subiera cada ves mas, Katy la miro y sonrío como si nada pasara _¡Joder, yo muriéndome y ella esta como si nada!_

-_¿Cuéntanos? _– grito una fans - _¿Quieres contarnos?_ – otras gritaron el nombre de Isabella.

- ¿En serio quiere saber? –susurro mirando a las personas, Stephenie miro el lugar y la miro con una sonrisa haciendo de nuevo esa raras señas con su manos **Estas lista para desahogarte una ves por todas. **

Bella miro el lugar mientras suspiraba y enrollaba sus manos, muchas gentes grito un si mientras miro a Katy y esta le dedico una sonrisa de valentía. En la parte de atrás había un filas de personas que todo sabia aquella historia había estado dentro y había sufrido con ella, pero un par de ojos verdes estaba mirando a su pequeña _ fresita. _Unos niños rubios, castaños cobrizos y morenos miraba emocionado a todo los que estaban allí.

Bella suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su sofá blanco y miraba a todo aquellas personas extrañas para ella, quería volver a ser aquella chica muda que no habla con nadie y que miraba siempre al frente, aquella que lucho por ella y por su hijo….

"_**Forks.**_

_- ¡Edward! – la voz de Bella se escuchaba por el pasillo en su mano la carta de aceptación para el concurso de escritora del Instituto de Forks._

_El tal Edward volteo a mira a la pequeña chica que corría, tropezándose con todo sonrío mientras la esperaba se acomodaba su bolso en su espalda y la miro, Bella tomo una bocada de aire y suspiro antes de reírse sola lo miro y le mostró donde estaba el gran sello y firma de aceptación._

_-¡Fui aceptada!-susurro Bella emocionada mientras hablaba tan rápido sobre como recibió la carta y todo lo que dijo, ambos caminando hasta el estacionamiento llegaron hasta un perfecto auto plateado y una vieja camioneta de color roja – casi me da algo, pero estoy tan emocionada ¡puedes creerlo¡ -exclamo con emoción- ¡yo Isabella Marie Swan quedo por fin en algo que me gusta! –susurro mientras abrió la puerta de su camioneta tiro su bolso he hizo un pequeño bailecito, la risa del chico de ojos verdes no se hizo espera._

_- me alegro, Bells eres una estupenda y genial escritora ya veras que ganaras… -susurro abriendo la puerta del auto de el- ¿Ya sabes de que vas a escribir? –susurro con curiosidad, mas Bella negó y Edward sonrío- puede que sea de tus grandes aventuras ya sabes que a Charlie le gustaría…-susurro dándole una sonrisa._

_Bella se río y miro a su mejor amigo antes de sonrojarse ¿Los mejores amigos podía gustarse? ¡No! Su respuesta hizo que se incomodara, miro sus pies y se mordió los labios antes de suspira. _

_-¿Pizza? –murmuró una voz aterciopelada y sonrío._

_- yo ponga la película…-susurro antes de entrar al auto, Bella sonrío y se despidió con la mano antes de conducir hacia su casa."_

Bella suspiro y Katy la miro y sonrío era una escena y un recuerdo dulce.

- Edward lo era todo para mí, el sueño de cualquiera chica pero a veces cometía su errores, pero hubieron tres errores que me marcaros… nos marcaron a los dos – se tomo un tiempo para pensar- todo comenzó en un viernes mi hermana Carola tenia diez años…

"_Bella comenzó a escribir en su lapto nueva sus padres se la había dando, Carola corría de un lado a otro estaba emocionada porque Sabrina vendría a visitarla. Bella escucho un ruido y suspiro frustrada el ruido que hacia su pequeña hermana no la dejaba comenzar a escribir y mucho menos concentrarse; Comenzaba a enojar, Carola entro y se sentó a lado de ella en la cama y la miro._

_- ¿Bella, y si no le gusto como amiga?-susurro con nerviosismos, Bella la miro con una ceja alzada, Carola con su cabello castaño u los ojos azules tenia la energía de un niño hiperactivo, Bella la miro y suspiro. _

_- ¿Estas loca? –susurro Bella, cerro la lapto y la dejo a un lado, abrazo a su pequeña hermana y sonrío- cierra los ojos –susurro y Carola lo hizo- imagínate un lugar…-susurro Bella, Carola cerro su ojos y se imagina un hermoso parque, sonrío – ahora imagina cualquier cosa que te haga feliz…-susurro mirándola, Carola sonrío en grande- entonces llega una persona y sonríe, pero sabes que estará todo bien…- Bella siguió con su relato y a Carola le gustaba, amaba eso de su hermana. _

_Carola vio siempre esa pequeña cosa en Bella, ese brillo al escribir y como odiaba que le hablara cuando lo hacia, Carola era pequeña pero podía entender muchas cosas y sobre todo a las personas, se imaginaba a su hermana casa con un hombre que fuera igual a ella. _

_-Gracias Bells, eres la mejor hermana del mundo…-susurro abrazándola y luego beso la mejilla, el timbre sonó y Carola corrió escaleras abajo, Bella rodó los ojos y abrió de nuevo su lapto estaba mirando la hoja en blanco de Word. _

_Bella se coloco su audífono y miro algunas fotos pero nada la inspiraba, comenzó a leer en algunas paginas pero nada la motivaba, alzo la vista y allí estaba de nuevo el con su pantalón azul, camisa negra y encima una chaqueta del mismo color de la camisa con las iniciales "EC" remarcadas en un color blanco, su tenis era azules al igual que su gorrito. _

_Bella lo miro con una ceja alzada y Edward la miro con diversión y le tiro la chaqueta negra con las iniciales de Bella "IS", Bella se río al ver las iniciales y le saco la lengua pero aun así estaba emocionada._

_- ¿Para mi? –dijo con sarcasmo y Edward rojo los ojos si quitar esa sonrisa torcida de su labios._

_-¿Para quién mas?-pregunto entrando a su cuarto, le dedico una mirada curiosa._

_-mmm… no lo se –susurro curiosa mientras se la ponía y se miro en el espejo de su cuarto. Edward la miro y sonrío, Bella era mucho más baja que el pero más alta que la melliza de Edward, Alice._

_-¿Iras conmigo? –susurro Edward colocándose detrás de ella mirándola a través del espejo con nerviosismos, Bella lo miro y se sonrojo. _

_Bella se miro en el espejo quien diría que Edward Cullen la invitaría a salir, ¡Whoa! Miro a Edward a través del espejo y se dio la vuelta, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo obligo a que se baja un poco y lo pego a ella._

_-solo si me prometes traerme a las 12 –susurro divertida, y Edward levanto una ceja- es que necesito escribir y mañana tengo que entregar el primer capitulo y no tengo nada Edd… ¡NADA! –susurro hablando rápidamente y Edward sonrío y beso su nariz, la agarro por la cintura y beso su mejilla antes de separarse._

_-que tal si te traigo a las 12:30 –susurro mirándola divertido- y te ayudo con la historia…-susurro y Bella asintió mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba algo sonrojada. _

_-¿Cómo me debo vestir? –pregunto curiosa y Edward alzo una perfecta ceja y se río, le paso una bolsa que tenia en su mano y que no había soltado._

_-te lo envía Alice…-susurro encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó en el sofá a lado de su ventana miro el enorme armario y sonrío al ver los 13 libros que le había dando cada libro representaba los años que se había conocido. _

_-ok confío en tu hermana –dijo en plan de broma, agarro la bolsa y un cambio de ropa interior con un sonrojo y salio al cuarto de baño. __**"**_

Bella suspiro, Katy la miro lo que había dicho era lindo y sonrío en confianza.

-Edward siempre fue un caballero sobre todas las cosas, no importara que tan desagradable fuera la mujer, el siempre era un caballero de cuentos de hadas… el príncipe que todos queríamos…-susurro con una sonrisa.

- Así como Stefan ¿no? –susurro Katy, para Bella fue muy difícil darle un nombre a Edward en su historia, asintió mirando a Katy.

Stefan y Edward dos nombres diferente, un mismo hombre con la misma personalidad, bueno al menos Stefan no se acostaría con otra _¿o si?_

- si, igual que el…-susurro y Stephenie la miro y le hizo una señal **Relajante, respira profundo y analiza tus emociones**….

Stephenie Evans era una mucho más que su manager, era la única que entendía lo que le sucedía y pensaba, Step, era una psicóloga importante o lo fue hasta que conoció a Bells. Stephenie con sus 43 años de edad había tenido una vida difícil pero que con su fe y su fuerza había podido superar su obstáculo.

Bella nunca pensó sobre que el Martes 13 o el Viernes 13 era día de la mala suerte o como será, para ella eso era tonterías estupidas de las personas para hacer que las personas le tuviera miedo a algo que no existía o peor, no había forma de demostrar. Pero por alguna extraña razón ese viernes fue diferente.

- el viernes paso me había cambiado y todos estábamos de camino a la casa de Dereck Smith el hermano mayor de James Smith un chico que estudiaba con nosotros en el instituto, Dereck estaba en el grupo de baloncestos, era el típico _"mis padres esta de viaje así que hay fiesta"_ –susurro Bella las personas sonrieron y otras se rieron por la forma que lo dijo – Edward y yo nos éramos fiestero, pero el era el capital de fútbol….

"_- ¿Cómo le haces? – le pregunte mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada, El me miro con una ceja alzada, su manos estaba dentro de su chaqueta._

_- ¿Por qué siempre lo preguntas?-susurro divertido mirándola, Bells se encogió de hombros y Edward se río mientras entraba. _

_La fuerte música de Muse se escucha en todo el lugar y las luces de colores hacia que se viera muy poco, Edward miro a Bella la cual estaba inconscientemente moviendo la cabeza era su banda favorita ¿Qué podríamos espera?_

_-no te alejes…- le dijo Edward a Bella en el odio, la agarro de la mano y caminaron buscando un lugar.  
_

_La sala era espaciosa había personas en las escaleras besándose, fumándose e incluso dormidas, había una pista de baile y la barra estaba llena de vaso, estaba todo el lugar lleno de gente y Bella se abrazo a Edward cuando alguien la empujo, este la miro buscando que estuviera bien y esta estaba sonrojada._

_Dos chicos de camisa verde recogieron los vaso de la barra echándolos en una bolsa negra limpiando el lugar mientras tocaba cornetas a gente dormidas lo cual era graciosos de ver pero para Bella era algo molesto, los chicos siguieron un rato mas y Edward sonrío al verla observándolos._

_El DJ ponía música movida y era todo un show pero no era el estilo de Bella, mientras miraba la pista encontró a todos su amigos; Alice y Jasper bailaba entre beso y sonrisa, lo cual lo hacia ver tierno y delicado, lo contrario de Emmett y Rosalie casi se come por la forma de bailar, incluso pensó que tenia sexo, Bella miro a Edward._

_-¿es posible? –susurro una voz conocida para ella y miro al moreno, el cual le tomo una foto y ella lo golpeo en la cabeza- _

_-¡Jake! –susurro mirándolo mal y el le sonrío; miro a Edward y se encogió de hombros. _

_Jacob y su gran amor "la cámara" grabaron y tomaron foto, de todo en la fiesta desde el bailecito de las parejas hasta la caída de Jessica y la pelea de Demetri con un tipo que Bella no conocía. _

_-Jacob, cuida a Bells veré para que me llama Jasper...-susurro Edward, Jake movió su cabeza y Bella rojo los ojos._

_-puedo cuidarme sola…-dijo en reproche, miro el reloj y busco la salida- no te tardes – dijo algo incomoda, al sentir una mirada extraña._

_-no lo hare -susurro antes de besar su frente y se perdió entre la multitud…_

_Bella comenzó a conversar con Jacob y Alice ambas estaba emocionada porque pronto se graduaría solo faltaba unos meses y ambas había estado esperando el momentos. _

_Alice se perdió cuando Jasper vino por ella y ambos se fuero a bailar, Bella vio como Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaba saliva lo cual era súper asquerosos. _

_-Jake iré al baño no te alejes- el asintió mientras me observaba caminar al baño sentí como las luce se movía._

_Bella miro la fila solo unas cuantas personas y espero paciente, entro y se miro en el espejo y sonrío Edward siempre le decía lo hermosa que era o se veía, Edward el chico que amaba con todo su corazón, el hacia que ella se esforzara en verse bonita para el._

_Salio del baño y camino de regreso pero cierto chico se le hizo conocido lo siguió curiosa y su corazón se rompió, una chica lo besaba mientras el se dejaba, Bella miro la escena con horror y soltó un grito y ambos se miraron, La chica sonrío con malicia y Edward la miro con dolor, Bella se alejo corrió de regreso, empujando a las personas pero una mano la agarro por el pelo y otra por la cintura, Bella comenzó a gritar aterrada, daba golpes y patada, lo ultimo que vio fue a Jacob buscándola a unos paso de ella antes de caer en la inconsciencia."_

Bella cerró los ojos mientras intentaba pensar en explicar lo siguiente, suspiro abrió los ojos y miro a Katy como cuando miraba hace tiempo, sin expresión alguna vacía y monótona.

- Así apenas comenzó todo, _comenzó mi vida_….

* * *

Hola a todos, si volvimos, perdón por estar tanto tiempo ausente muchas cosas en nuestra vida, dimos muchos cambios y vinimos con esta historia que teníamos hace tiempo espero que le guste le hicimos muchooos cambios y ya casi la terminamos de escribir, contara con 15 capítulos espero que de verdad les guste :)

**Nos vemos el proximo Jueves :) **


End file.
